Make My Toes Curl
by ThisKittyPurrs
Summary: Inuyasha doesn't want to give in. Neither does Sesshomaru. Who's tired of his hanyou's teasing ways (only when they don't benefit him of course). They both fight their desire for one another. One of them will have to give in sooner or later to the temptation that is their spouse. Question is . . . but who? SessInu. Inucest.
1. Setting The Stage

**Disclaimer** : Don't own Inuyasha. Bleh.

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Inuyasha smirked as he felt the gaze of his lover's eyes trained onto him. He stood up from his position bent in front of the refrigerator, shutting the door before opening the bottle of water. He drank, completely ignoring the silver haired demon standing in the entryway to the kitchen. He started walking out of the space, acting as if the man wasn't there at all. He suddenly stopped right beside him, turning his head up to face the slightly taller demon. "Ya know Sesshomaru," he began, his voice seemingly innocent, "you don't have to just look. I mean. We are married after all. I might let you get it if you say pretty please."

He smirked at the silence that met him, the demon's eyes narrowed as they looked down at the hanyou. Inuyasha shrugged, his aura far from the uncaring one he tried to give off. It wasn't hard to see he was enjoying his little game far too much.

"Suit yourself." was all he said before leaving the demon in the entryway, overly aware of the golden eyes that watched him leave. There was an extra sway in his steps, grin taking over his face as he left the demon behind him pissed and wanting.

..

Inuyasha groaned, wondering why he had to handle this bullshit paperwork for their company. He liked it better when the demon handled the more tedious work. He preferred the more hands on approach. He'd rather be flying out to handle the overseas deals. Dealing directly with the company's partners. Whereas his brother was his polar opposite in that regard. So why was he handling this crap? He got up from behind the desk in the study, deciding it was good as any time to take a much needed break.

He left the study, walking down the hall. He tilted his head at the weird sound he heard from one of the rooms. From the in home gym. He walked closer, peeking his head around the door frame. He walked in closer, leaning against the door frame as he watched the display his husband was unknowingly putting on for his eyes. Sesshomaru was laid back on the bench, his arms pumping down beside him as he handled the weights. Inuyasha bit his lip, the other's skin glistened with sweat. His usually perfect hair thrown back into a ponytail much like the one their father was known to wear. Those defined muscles bunching and uncoiling with every rise and fall of the weights behind him.

A shiver of want went through him, suddenly wanting to be the center of the demon's attention. Which reminded him they hadn't rutted in over a week. Longer than they've went without some form of touch upon the other. In all their centuries together. They'd both been busy this week with their careers in the company but they always made time for one another.

Inuyasha watched him as he sat up, reaching out for the water bottle that sat off to the side of the floor. Sesshomaru tilted his head back, Inuyasha tilting his head as he became fascinated with the slender, sculpted neck he was all too familiar with. He imagined running his tongue over the damp flesh, his senses exploding with the tangy taste and the wonderful taste that one hundred percent belonged to the older demon. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders as his mouth was taken and ravaged thoroughly.

Desire gripped him as Sesshomaru stood up, ponytail swishing as he reached for white towel, running the material over his face. Wiping away the sweat there.

He was a sight to behold and all that belonged to Inuyasha. The thought enough to make his tongue run over his top lip.

So deep in his lust was he, that he failed to miss the knowing glances sent his way before Sesshomaru began walking his way, towel lazily thrown over his shoulder. Inuyasha watched the ever enticing sight come closer, completely missing the smirk his husband sent him. Only when he was a few feet away and still did the hanyou snap out of his daze. He schooled his features into one of indifference, completely unaware the damage was already done. He scrambled for an excuse as to why he was here. He opened his mouth to speak was beat to it by the silver haired demon.

"You know Inuyasha." Sesshomaru started in a voice much similar to the one the hanyou had spoke to him in earlier that week. "You can do a lot more than stare. As you so kindly pointed out to me, we are married."

Inuyasha stiffened as Sesshomaru closed the remaining space between them, sharp talons lightly taking a hold of his chin. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he was forced to meet the smug eyes of his brother. "I knew you'd be itching for a taste of what only I can give you sooner or later." He said matter of factly. "I might be willing to help you with your little problem."

The hanyou suddenly found it a lot harder to breath as those eyes suddenly became a lot closer. His eyes closed as he felt his husband's cool breath run across his face. His lips parted as Sesshomaru's mouth met his own, only the tiniest of pressures applied there. Inuyasha brows furrowed, wanting the other to hurry and kiss him. He pressed forward only to suddenly meet nothing but air. He blinked his eyes open in confusion to see Sesshomaru had moved his face away, the demon's thumb running across his cheek. "I could help you Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's voice like melted chocolate running over strawberries. "Make you feel good like you know I can."

Inuyasha was nodding before he knew it, desire holding him in its clutches. He was turned on and staring up into his husband's face was not helping. He felt hot, his clothing suddenly in the way. The heat he felt from Sesshomaru making him want to pull the other to him even closer. He knew Sesshomaru could make him feel good. Real good. He would do it hard and fast just the way he liked it.

Sesshomaru ran a thumb over his bottom lip, his eyes holding an entranced gaze before looking back into the hanyou's eyes. Inuyasha followed his hand as Sesshomaru pulled away. Inuyasha breathed as he stayed under the other's intense gaze. His eyes snapping to the demon's lips as he fixed his mouth to speak.

"I can do this for you Inuyasha. All you have to do is ask nicely."

Disbelief gripped him once the words managed to process in his lust hazed mind. Sesshomaru only lifted an eyebrow at him at his stunned expression. He sighed as if suddenly bored. Inuyasha whirled around as the demon walked by him out of the room, their shoulders touching for the briefest of moments. "Suit yourself hanyou."

Inuyasha balled his fists at his sides as he watched his husband's unhurried stride. The perfect picture of one calm and unbothered.

He looked down at his too tight pants and gritted his teeth. Damn him. He thought of going to join the other in what he knew would turn into a very interesting shower. His pride wouldn't let him though. He didn't think he could stomach the sight of that smug look he knew would appear on Sesshomaru's face once he saw the hanyou succumb to him.

Inuyasha shook his head. They were going to see just who would be the first one to break. The hanyou left the gym and went to the bathroom down the hall, locking the door behind him in case the demon decided to try anything funny. It pissed him off he had to do this when he could be getting perfectly good sex but it'd be a small price to pay once he'd get Sesshomaru to break first. It was time he took that brother of his down a peg or two.

* * *

 **AN** : I'm laughing as I write this. I'm curious as to how people will respond to this considering this is a spur of the moment thing. Who do you think will be the first to break? #TeamSesshomaru or #TeamInuyasha?

Okay guys. See ya when I see ya! :*


	2. The Pep Talk

**Warnings** : My potty mouth. The nature of this story period. Minors go away.

* * *

' **You really ain't shit**.'

Sesshomaru ignored his Youkai, unabashed in watching Inuyasha parade around the room in nothing but ridiculously short shorts.

His tongue ran dry at seeing those plump, smooth golden globes hang out of those sinfully fitting dark shorts clinging to his tanned skin, a perfect contrast that was impossible to ignore. The way it jiggled with every slight movement was enough for the demon to feel cross eyed trying to take in every tantalizing detail. Gods above, Inuyasha was begging to be bent over his knee and be made to scream nothing but the demon's name. He wanted to rip those shorts off and slather baby oil in its place, just to see that ass glisten. He pictured running his hands over the soft, oiled flesh; squeezing and kneading the round mounds of heaven, knowing they'd feel and move like puddy in his hands. He'd spread those wondrous globes before leaning down to kiss each one, taking his sweet ass time. Pun intended. Inuyasha would wiggle and moan that delicious moan only he could pull off, right when the demon was satisfied he'd been teased properly enough, he'd grab the hanyou's hips and force him back onto his pointed, dripping and awaiting dic-

A growl in the back of his mind was the only indication the path his thoughts had drifted to were not appreciated.

' **Keep it together man! Its only been two damned days!** '

The longest two days of his long life. He didn't know what the hell he was thinking. It was hard dealing without sex for that week but at least he'd had the distraction of a workload for him to focus on. But this. He couldn't do this. His dick was hard all the time. Just a lingering scent of his brother was enough to get him sprung, ready and at attention. He might as well as enlist his penis in the fucking military at this point.

He licked his suddenly dry lips at seeing Inuyasha bend over as he rifled through the couches cushions. Those round globes of perfection jiggling with every little jerk of the hanyou's body. If he were a lesser demon, he'd be whimpering his need. Still, even now he had to resist the urge to suddenly drop down to his knees and beg for forgiveness, though he wasn't sure he had done anything wrong. If it got him back into the slick and silky tight hole that belonged to his hanyou it didn't seem like such a high price to pay. He perked up. Maybe he could get Inuyasha that new red Mustang convertible he saw him eyeing online. He'd have the hanyou riding on this dick like he was at a rodeo in no time.

' **Again. You.** **Ain't**. **Shit.** '

He sneered. 'Yeah? What am I supposed to do? Your not the one taking the brunt of these withdrawals.'

A sudden coolness came over the inudaiyoukai then. He rubbed at his arm. He swore he was getting the chills. He felt a lot weaker too. He wouldn't be surprised if he succumbed into a state of comatose. In a state of near death. Only thing able to pull him back from the brink would be a hot mouth on his cock making him cum back.

' **Heh. I saw what you did there**.' He suddenly got the mental image of his released demonic self shaking its head. ' **No. You're better than this. You're the Sesshomaru. Look what your brother has reduced you to! Got you buying him shit just to get a whiff of the ass! What kind of shit is that? Our stroke game is the shit. Who had the hanyou moaning about how much he loved us not that long ago? Who, man!'**

'Me.' Came the daiyoukai's low, hesitant reply.

 **'Speak up! I can't hear you. You going bitch on me? Who had the hanyou crying out for it harder and faster!** '

'Me.' He said more loudly, voice clearly gaining in confidence.

 **'That's right. You don't gotta buy that spoiled little shit nothin' else. Only thing he gon' be getting is this dick. Look at him. Acting like he lost something in the cushions. In them tight ass booty shorts. Hey.. Hey! Damn, you ain't gotta look that hard!'**

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, lips clamped as he nodded.

' **Find your nuts and man up. If you give in now, your telling our mate he can get away with whatever it is the hell he wants. I'll be damned if I let that shit fly! He will have our dick in between his wretched claws. This dick is too good to be under lock and key. We will not be subjugated to a lesser man. We are the Alpha here. Our mate should be worshiping and showing his appreciation for having a mate as he does. We will not beg.** ' His Youkai growled with finality.

Sesshomaru nodded. His Youkai was right. His penis was life incarnate. Inuyasha had cum many a time while riding his pole. Inuyasha had started this madness but he was prepared to finish it. Why should he have to be the one to give in? As much as he was missing Inuyasha's ass- and what a very fine ass it was- he knew the hanyou had to be missing what was in his pants just as much. Why else walk around the house with shorts that were being swallowed up by your ass cheeks?

He didn't know what he was so worried about. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to resist him much longer. He was _the_ muthafuckin' Sesshomaru. Second only in strength to their father. He would be above his baser urges. When the hanyou finally came to his senses, he'd be more than willing to accommodate his little brother.

Taking a final look at those tempting cheeks, he stood up from his lounge on the sofa and headed up the stairs to their shared bedroom. He stopped at the thermostat in the hallway and turned the temperature ridiculously low. His Youkai chuckled evilly in his mind. Two could play that game.

And if for his some inexplicable reason his dick died because of his brother's foolishness, he'd make sure the ass his hanyou so openly flaunted would be its final resting place.

* * *

Inuyasha watched his brother leave out of the living room without a word his way. He cursed and threw the cushion back into its original position with more force than necessary. He flopped down on it, every motion clearly displaying his attitude.

Damn that stupid daiyoukai. Damn his own stupid Youkai for getting him into this mess.

' ** _I can hear you ya know._** ' Came the lazy, unimpressed drawl.

'Yeah? Well, good! Your stupid idea didn't work! What the hell am I supposed to do now?'

He frowned as he blankly stared across the living room, wondering why the hell his brother hadn't jumped on him as soon as he seen him enter the living room. Usually when he showed a little skin it was enough to get his husband going. He wanted sex and he wanted it right muthafuckin' now. That'd been why he even agreed to wear these shorts in the first place. No way could the bastard resist him in these. He just knew he'd be, quite literally, riding his way into happyville as soon as his brother got a good look of what'd he'd been missing out on.

He felt the stares and couldn't help the smug feeling that ran throughout him. So badly he wanted to look back and see if their plan was working but he didn't wanna come across as obvious.

Being ignored had not been on the list of things to get done today. Was he losing his touch? Had he not done enough squats this week? A gasp left him. Gods forbid he was getting saggy!

 _ **'Would you calm the hell down? I swear you getting stupider without dick**_.'

His eyes narrowed. 'This all your damned fault.'

His Youkai snorted. _' **No. It's our damned Alpha's fault for being such an arrogant ass. I told him where he could stick it if he thought his tiny dick and balls held more significance than what I was workin' with. Nothin's better than a tight ass. Have you looked in a mirror recently? We are bangin'!'**_

'No.. No. Please tell me you didn't.'

A frown was his conjured image. **' _I did_** ,' the Youkai said matter of factly. ' _ **He got all huffy and growly with me too**_.' He huffed with a roll of his eyes. ' _ **Until he admits he needs this hanyou's ass he won't be getting Na-da**_.'

'Why the hell would you drag me into your mess! I'm missing out on perfectly good sex because of your bullshit. Did you _forget_ the thing Sesshomaru does with his tongue?'

The ensuing silence was enough for him to huff in disgust. He'd played right into his Youkai's hands. His Youkai always held a more naughty, teasing nature but never to this extent. Whatever was said between him and his mate must've really gotten him upset. He'd spoken before thinking things through and now they both had to suffer. He often wondered why he even started this stupid situation in the first place. Come to find out, it was his youkai subconsciously guiding his feelings and actions towards the ones his youkai wanted him to take. Never mind the fact he and his husband had been perfectly happy until the demonic half dragged him into his mess.

Maybe he could do something real nice for Sesshomaru. Make him forget he even started this whole thing. Promise to suck him off every morning for two weeks or some shit like that. He chuckled. His husband would fall for some crap like that. Never realizing that it'd be beneficial for them both. His Youkai would just have to find a way to deal with its own mate.

 _ **'Your really gonna leave me out to hang? I can't go crawling back to him now! No way would he ever let me live this down. You've gotta help me**_.' His Youkai pleaded.

Inuyasha sighed. Whether he liked it or not, his hands were tied. Despite not being completely aware of his reasons for teasing his brother in the first place, what was done was done. He'd have to see this through. He couldn't subject his demonic half to that kind of humiliation. This was Sesshomaru's demon. The man's unadulterated Youkai persona would be twice, if not three times as arrogant and cocky as the man actually was now.

 _ **'Thank you! That's all I'm sayin'!**_ ' His Youkai hollered, righteousness clear in his voice.

He shivered as a blast of cold air snuck up either of his arms. He rubbed at his skin, wondering where the draft had come from. 'Alright. I'm gonna help ya. I can't exactly go crawling back to Sesshomaru either. Nothing's changed. Sesshomaru will still have to be the first to break. We've gotta find a way and soon. I think I'm breaking out in chills and shit.'

He sighed as he accepted he would have to go a little while longer without some good loving. He didn't care if he was pouting. People would never understand what it was he was giving up! His only supply for sex was cut off and his hand was getting fucking old real quick!

 ** _'Inuyasha! Pull it the fuck together. You are better than this. By the time we're through, our mate will know just who it is that runs who around here! We did not put up with them corny ass one liners just to turn weak now. I swear if we had to hear one more, "Are you from the ghetto, cause I'm about to ghetto hold of that ass," I would've fucked him up, mate or no. If we can get through that we can get through anything_** ** _!_** '

Inuyasha shuddered. His Youkai was right. Meeting and being courted by his brother had been pretty touch and go there for a while. Thank the Gods above it was just a phase. He wouldn't subject his worst enemy to that kind of torture. Only the strongest could deal with some shit like that on a constant basis without snapping.

 _ **'Mhm,**_ ' his Youkai hummed his agreement. ' ** _Besides, you know what our ass can do. Or do I need to remind you? We're the ones capable of making the great Sesshomaru bust early like a pubescent pup. Notice he never brings that up does he? You know we hold all the cards. We may stroke his ego every now and again but we know what's what. And our mate is long overdue for a reminder.'_**

He shook his head in wonder. His Youkai was speaking nothing but the truth. Sesshomaru should be literally kissing his ass for the rest of his long existence! He should be on his hands and knees thanking him for the privilege to even look upon his plentiful assets. Sesshomaru acted like he was the only one who knew a few tricks in the bedroom. Inuyasha wasn't the only one moaning when the demon stuck that log he called a dick inside him.

 _' **See? We know we're the shit. There's nothing to be worried about. This will all blow over in a few days. And I do mean that quite literally, because Sesshomaru's not going to be able to resist all of this for much longer. We don't need them. I mean, it's not like the dick was all that anyway.'**_

He lifted a brow.

...

...

 _ **'Damn. I'm trippin' huh?**_ ' His Youkai asked. _**'Okay fine. His stroke game is fire BUT!.. but. We'll be good without it. He's not getting any lovin' until he comes to his senses. We just had his ass moaning about how he couldn't live without us not all that long ago. The man is whipped. Let him have his little temper tantrum. He'll be sniffing around our ass like the dog he is in no time.'**_

Inuyasha nodded. He could do this. For his pride. His Youkai. He gave just as good as he got so he wasn't the only one craving. Those looks he felt were just a testament to that fact. Sesshomaru would break. He grinned before rubbing his legs. Why in the fuck was it so cold!

He stilled at the growl that resonated towards the back of his mind. ' _ **That bastard**_.'

'What? What is it?' Inuyasha demanded.

' _ **He's trying to freeze us out. He knows what I was trying to do with the shorts**_.'

'Fuck. No. No, that's fine. I've got something planned for Sesshomaru. If your talking to me no doubt his own Youkai is talking to him. No wonder he didn't bend me over the couch!'

Oh, it was personal now. He would enjoy crushing his brother's Youkai's pride as well as Sesshomaru's. He was the reason his husband could resist him. That was unacceptable.

' _ **Your right. He is talking to your brother. He's mad at me for what I said so he's in your brother's ear. I doubt Sesshomaru even knows what this is really all about. We've gotta separate them. Make Sesshomaru crazy with need so that whatever his Youkai tells him goes in one ear and out the other**_.'

Make his brother crazy with need huh? That was nothing. He'd have Sesshomaru denying his own Youkai by the time he was through. His very being just to get a sniff of what he had.

' ** _Yeah, yeah. You'll make him beg like a good little bitch. Can you just go turn the air conditioner off? I can't feel my damn toes_**.'

'Yeah. Sorry.' Inuyasha made to stand up but his feet were so numb it bordered on painful. He managed to stumble to the bottom of the stairs. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Damn him. He was going to make that bastard of a brother of his pay.

It was on.

Inuyasha's Youkai reached out and saw that their mate was bundled up in their bed, a mountain of covers over him as he lay back watching television. Leaning back into plush pillows, seeming every bit as comfortable as he projected to be.

Disgust ran through him at the content feeling that filtered into his own senses. Stupid Youkai. ' _ **You ain't shit.'**_

He scowled at the deep chuckle he received from his mate. **'Don't I know it.'**

* * *

 **AN** : If I at least got the corner of your lips to turn up, I'm content with that.

As you probably noticed, this chapter differentiates from chapter one. I have a whole new vision of where I want to take this. Hopefully I didn't confuse anyone.

 **In case you didn't quite catch it** :

The reason Inuyasha teased Sesshomaru is because his Youkai was influencing him without him knowing. As a result of a disagreement Inuyasha's youkai and Sesshomaru's had. They are "mates" in their own right even though they view Sesshomaru/Inuyasha as their mate as well considering they're apart of their significant other.

Sigh. Who knew Youkai were so troublesome? Let the chaos ensue!

Lol. Any questions, feel free to PM me and I'll try to explain as best as I can.

If you enjoyed, let me know if you'd like to see more of this.

 _See ya when I see ya_! :*


End file.
